finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Part 5
left|126pxWillkommen zurück^^ Dieses Mal behandeln wir die Schicksals-Odyssee III und den Ritter der Zwiebeln :) Ja... Zwiebeln... Richtig gelesen :D Ich hab mich auch weggelacht, als ich das zum ersten Mal gehört habe, dass es einen Zwiebelritter gibt, aber naja... Schnappt euch am besten schonmal ne Packung Taschentücher, vllt. ne Sonnenbrille und n Messer, dann könnt ihr auch die Zwiebeln besiegen :D Oder den Ritter gleich mit... Je nachdem. Wobei ich euch Letzteres nicht empfehlen würde... Wir brauchen ihn ja noch O.o Oder? Ach was weiß denn ich... Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich viel Spaß ;) Schicksals-Odyssee III Wie gewohnt steigen wir wieder in den Story-Modus ein und wählen die Schicksals-Odyssee III und somit erfahren wir den Umgang und die Geschichte unseres neuen Kämpfers, dem Zwiebelritter. Wie bei jeder Schicksals-Odyssee, lauscht auch hier wieder den Worten des Sprechers. Aber dafür, dass ich den Zwiebelritter jetzt nicht sooo mag, hat er doch wahre Worte gebracht :D Götter sind manchmal richtige Wichtigtuer. Trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Terra dieselbe Stimme hat wie Aerith in Crisis Core… Hört sich zumindest so an. Naja egal, lass uns einfach beginnen. Wir landen mal wieder auf einem Spielfeld… Es sieht einfach aus, aber i.wie ist etwas anders… Diese Fragezeichenfelder gabs vorher noch nicht. Nun ja, wir erfahren, dass unser Ritter physische Nahkampfangriffe und magische Fernkampfangriffe beherrscht. Gut zu wissen. Anscheinend hat der Knabe ja doch was drauf :D Stellen wir uns erstmal über den unechten Jugendlichen, sodass das eine Fragezeichenfeld über uns ist. Kämpft gegen den Gegner und wir erfahren danach mehr. Ich finde den Kleinen aber von Mal zu Mal besser :D Er bringt gute Sprüche und ist gar nicht mal so schlecht im Kampf, wie ich dachte. Aber jetzt wissen wir auch, was es mit diesen Fragezeichen auf sich hat. Dort verbergen sich Gegner. Klingt schlimmer als es ist. Macht ihn einfach platt! Ok, ihr seht die Schatztruhe? Guuut, denn dort ist ein Roter Bonbon vom Rang B. Die habens mit den Bonbons :D Naja, erledigt alles, kämpft n bissl und dann schrottet das Stigma der Zwietracht. Schon ist diese Runde geschafft :) Ging doch mal schnell, oder? Exdeath istn Feigling „Seine Tugenden sind seine Intuition und sein Glück. Wer die Fallen wittert, für den werden die Prüfungen zum Spiel.“ Ok, wieder müssen wir nur kämpfen und das Stigma zerstören. Wann kommt denn endlich mal ein Boss? Hier wohl nicht… Schade, naja, kämpft euch den Weg zum Stigma frei und zerstört es. So schwer sollte das ja nicht sein… Oder etwa doch? Wenn ja, dann solltet ihr euch wohl nochmal Gedanken machen, ob das Spiel wirklich was für euch ist… Aber der klene Ritter is schon n frecher Junge… I.wie gefällt mir das >D „Selbstvertrauen und Neugier. Dass sie oft auf die falsche Fährte führen, weiß der Jüngling noch nicht.“ Was soll das denn heißen? Wollt ihr unserm kleinen Ritter etwa das Selbstvertrauen nehmen? D: Böse… Zumindest haben wir in dieser Runde die Möglichkeit… Ach quatsch, wir haben das Muss den Boss zu bezwingen und dem Ende des Konfliktes einen Schritt näher zu kommen! Also, ihr solltet euch auf jeden Fall die Esper oben rechts schnappen. Dabei handelt es sich nämlich um Phönix. Is ja der Hammer! Phönix ist eine meiner thumb|150px|Phönix Lieblingsesper :o Legt Phönix sofort an und sammelt gegebenenfalls noch den Äther ein. Habt ihr Zugang zum Boss, so tretet gegen ihn an. Oh Gott, oh Gott, es ist Exdeath! Am besten wir rennen jetzt alle schreiend weg und verkriechen uns i.wo :o Aber nein… Exdeath ist zwar groß und blau und hat den Tod in seinem Namen, aber er muss dennoch zu besiegen sein. Also keine Scheu und ran an den Kampf! Hä? Der haut einfach ab? Och menno… Da hab ich grade den Mut wiedererlangt und dann sowas :( Also haben wir die Runde jetzt geschafft, ohne gegen einen Boss zu kämpfen… Seltsam.. Die denken sich Sachen aus O.o Naja, dann freut euch über das Rundenende und stürzt euch in die Nächste! Was für ne krasse Geschichte... „Wissen ist nicht absolut und das Unglück kann jeden treffen. Sein Titel soll bald auf die Probe gestellt werden.“ Wessen Titel? Des Zwiebelritters? Ach, ist ja auch egal, lest den Dialog und startet in Runde 4. Hoffentlich können wir diesmal auch wirklich gegen den Boss kämpfen… Also geht in die Offensive und macht alle Gegner platt, die euch den Weg versperren. In der Schatztruhe, die ihr unter einem Fragezeichen findet, ist übrigens ein Rosetta-Stein. So, jetzt aber. Ran an den Kampf gegen…gegen…wen überhaupt? Ich fass es nicht… Wir müssen gegen Terra kämpfen?! O.o Ist ja noch schlimmer als gegen Exdeath. Ok… Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden, verschwindet Terra mit einem qualvollen Schrei :( Dann erscheint auch noch die Wolke der Dunkelheit… Mann, Wolke, halt die Klappe! Ehm… Halt deinen Mund… Ich will ja nix sagen… Aber i.wie sollte die mal mehr anziehen, das ist ja bald nicht mehr jugendfrei :o „Indem er sich selbst neu kennen lernt und die anderen anerkennt, strahlt der Jüngling mehr denn je zuvor.“ So, nun wären wir bei der letzten Runde angelangt :) Irgendwie ging das diesmal voll schnell… Liegt wohl daran, dass wir kaum Bosse haben in diesem Kapitel. Und gleich bekommen wir nen Auftrag von Cosmos. Wir sollen die Wolke der Dunkelheit bezwingen! Ok, das war mir i.wie klar… Nur warum? Warum muss Cosmos immer über Träume und co. Reden? Naja, stürzt euch einfach aufs Feld. Kämpft ein wenig hier und da, sammelt den Trank gegebenenfalls ein und vergesst nicht die Schatztruhe oben links. Denn dort befindet sich eine Wachenrute. Legt sie sofort an, falls ihr nicht schon eine bessere angelegt habt. Übrigens… Wenn ihr den fiktiven Champion besiegt, erscheint eine weitere Schatztruhe, die ein weißes Bonbon vom Rang B beinhaltet. Schon wieder n Bonbon :D Langsam reichts, ich will doch nicht zu dick werden. Nun ja… Habt ihr alle erledigt, so tretet gegen die Wolke der Dunkelheit an und holt euch den Kristall! Das ist seltsam… Golbez gehört zu Chaos, aber gibt uns Ratschläge O.o Naja, zumindest erhalten wir nun den Kristall und können uns nun glücklich schätzen :) Aber eins habe ich in diesem Part gelernt. Unterschätze den kleinen Zwiebelritter nicht, denn er kann große Taten vollbringen und ist gar nicht mal so ein schlechter Kämpfer. Aber das wars dann auch wieder. Bis demnächst und stellt euch schon mal auf unseren Dunkelritter ein. Wer das ist? Müsst ihr doch jetzt noch nich wissen… Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern